DAYDREAMER
by Three roads
Summary: If you were given the chance for a new life, would you take it? Join Neo as he embarks on his journey as the prince of dreams in a world controlled by the very Gods themselves. NO SLASH.


**DAYDREAMER**

_Okay so this is a story I thought of with the help from my brother. This story IS NOT a crossover at all; it merely has a few parts where I take a poke or two at 'COINCIDENCES' that may occur throughout the story. While this will be a proper story, I would hope that no one takes offence to any of the lighter moments in the story and not take this FAN FICTION too seriously. Thank you. _

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own the Percy Jackson series._

CHAPTER 1: NEO'S CHOICE

Imagine a ghost in human skin…

Where the only knowledge of your existence was a simple piece of paper held in an orphanage.

Where the only form of acknowledgment you receive was the fact that people walked around you in busy streets. It must have truly been a blessing from a god that such a being even survived his younger years before learning to fight to survive.

Hi, my name is Neo Anderson, and I am such a being. A being that stands on the edge of reality that no one paid any attention to other than to walk around it… you, like some kind of annoying puddle you dart around unconsciously on the sidewalk.

Almost like a dream, they pass this puddle without a notice or a care that it was ever there in the first place. Truly a cursed blessing has befallen me and until one fateful night when I myself was dreaming I had believed it to only be the former.

xxXxx

I had been experiencing the only highlight of my life… dreaming of a better one, when a strong light filled my sight while forcing me to quickly close my eyes and turn away from the source. At first I was confused, how could this happen, wasn't I supposed to be the one to control the happenings of my dreams? If that was true then why did a bright light appear without my own consent?

Fear was the next emotion to rock me. The potential for someone or something to be able to take away my only solace, the only place I myself, didn't feel out of place.

Anger quickly followed. How dare someone or something try to mess with my only place of comfort! It had taken me years to get the perfect world created in my dreams and hell would freeze over before I let that happen.

My thoughts of anger were interrupted however by a deep voice that came from the direction of where the light had appeared.

"It has been a long time… son?"

To say my mind had been sufficiently fucked was the understatement of the century as I suddenly felt myself blank at the pure dumbness springing forth from the mysterious voice. I have been an orphan all my life, so how the hell could this… person, be my father? Still the question remained that this person claiming to be my father entered my dream without permission.

I decided it would be best to follow on with the man's little game in order to get info on who or/and what exactly this person is.

"Say you are my father, who are you?" Controlling the world around me, I made sure that I sounded confident and stopped myself from sounding anything but strong to the ears of the… first person to ever speak to me. God that was a depressing thought.

"Hahahaha" was the roaring response from the now visible man.

He had smartly cut black hair that went well with the tuxedo he was currently wearing. Slightly glazed blue eyes pierced my own with their gaze as he calmed down from his laughter. It was as if he had just woken up after sleeping for eternity. When he finally calmed down I was able to see his complexion a bit better and was shocked to find it was incredibly similar to my own.

"You have grown stronger than I ever would've expected possible in constructing your dreams" The man stated with a proud smile that caused a small flutter of emotion to crawl through my previously stunted and cold heart. Another thing that confused me, was I really so fragile that a simple proud smile from a stranger that was directed at myself would cause such a foreign feeling to develop?

"It would seem however, that you see this gift as nothing but a curse when you wake… I am truly sorry you feel this way and for how I left you to live your life the way you have so far." I easily spotted the change in tone from the man in front of me as his proud smile turned into a frown full of grief.

The man seemed to get his act back together quickly however as he straightened up and now looked me in the eyes with a look I could only guess was determination with a small hint of revenge glinting in the back of his eyes. I had seen that look once before on one of the other orphans when he found out his little brother had been beaten up… let's just say that ended with both parties knee deep in their own shit.

"As for your question earlier… I am the Greek God Morpheus… and your father. I am sorry for not being in your life but you must know that Zeus… the king of the gods, has made a rule that gods may not see their own children and even now I am simply breaking them." It wasn't hard to see the anger in… Morpheus's eyes when he mentioned this… king of the gods. I could only guess at what had caused such hate.

"If you truly my father, who and where is my mother?" Now to begin with I thought this was a reasonable enough question but that proved false as I took notice of the expressions on the man's face. His once glazed eyes seemed to only digress further as the air surrounding them seemed to heat up. I had never felt such hate in my life and I must admit if I had an emotion at all at this time… it would definitely be fear.

Morpheus seemed to sense this fear and quickly calmed himself before a look of deep sorrow seemed to take over his face. A few tears managed to breach those glazed eyes and I immediately knew that my mother was dead.

"You have her eyes you know… such a beautiful violet. As I can see, you have already found out she died. This much is true, she died just a few short months after you were born 14 years ago… when I decided to go against the law and stay with your mother… Zeus made absolutely sure that everyone knew not to go against his bidding by killing your mother… and the love of my life."

I was now at a crossroads with myself. At first I thought this was just a big joke… but now he wasn't so sure. It just seemed all too real not to be true. The fact that this man knew when he was born was alongside knowledge of his mother were firm catalysts in this belief as no one else had ever cared enough to talk to him about such things… about anything really.

It was for these reasons that I started to believe the man in front of me.

"I can see you are starting to believe me but at a bit of a crossroads so I will make it simple for you by giving you two choices." Suddenly two pills appeared in front of me, one was blue and the other red.

"These two pills hold the key to your future. If you choose the blue one then you will find out the truth about your life and the real one around you."

"And if I take the red one?" I asked while I allowed suspicion to envelope throughout my voice.

"You shall forget we ever meet and will go back to your miserable life where no one even knows your there."

'Soooo… if I take the red pill I go back to my current life that sucks… but if I take the blue pill I will enter a whole new one but at the direction of a potential crazy man… isn't it a bit strange that I am so easily accepting an unknown substance, in the form of a pill, from a complete stranger until ten minutes ago?'

Still, the opportunity of a new life with the guarantee of at least one person who did more than simply acknowledge that he was even there was certainly an intriguing idea to say the least.

Reaching out, I hesitated slightly before I re-gathered myself and made my final decision by quickly grabbing and swallowing the blue pill. Happy that I hadn't fallen into a coma or started foaming at the mouth, I let myself look up at the man one more time as my vision became blurry.

"I'm just glad you didn't take the red pill" the man said in a sincere voice before he let an unnaturally large grin roll across his face.

"It was Roofie" Morpheus stated before laughing his ass off at what I presume to be my facial expression.

xxXxx

I woke up to reality once again and was pleased that I had indeed kept my memories of the meeting I had experienced with my… father. Even now I knew that there would be a lot of awkwardness with that particular word for a while.

Still, I found myself sighing as I looked around my bed in the orphanage I wondered just how long it would be before I started my new life and finally escaped from this hell of one.

**CHAPTER END**

_I hope you enjoyed my new story and any review is thanked heavily for as I feel I will need a little help with small parts along the story that I am not completely sure about yet._

_For his powers I was hoping that since when Morpheus uses his spell to put the humans to sleep, the outskirts of the town still continued on but with slow motion so I plan to use that to further increase the 'COINCIDENCES' within this story._

_Also the Roofie joke was based off of the HOW IT SHOULD HAVE ENDED series for the matrix series. The next chapter will be longer; this is just the opening to the story._

_Thanks for reading and remember to __**R&R**_


End file.
